


Penance

by kylohen, thedevilchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ridiculous, The Greek Gods are Jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Phobos and Ikaros aren't quite what they seem.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Phobos has had about enough of Kassandra's bullshit. Not that he gets much say in the matter. 

First off, she feeds Ikaros. There's always tasty treats for the bird, but where in Hades is _his_ food? Sure, so he doesn't get hungry, but that's really not the point.

Secondly, Ikaros gets compliments. He kills a goat and he's a freaking superhero, but Phobos follows her around the whole freaking Peloponnese without a single thank you. Sure, so he doesn't get tired, but how does she know that?

And then there's all the attention. She's always petting Ikaros, smoothing down his feathers and chucking him under the chin, like eagles even have chins. Phobos has a chin and what does he get? Nothing, except _Phobos, go!_ until they plunge off yet another cliff. 

Honestly, you'd think she'd question that. Jumping to certain death without the certain death should've raised a flag or two, but that's humans for you. It's probably why she likes Ikaros best; he used to be human, after all.

Phobos guesses it was meant to be ironic, but the Gods have a lousy sense of irony. Ikaros flew too close to the sun and plunged to his death in a fiery, waxy mess, so what does Zeus do? Sends him back as an eagle, like some damn reward for breaking the rules when seriously, there were only two: don't fly too high, and don't fly too low. No wonder he's happy now: he can fly as high as he wants, at least when Kassandra doesn't need him.

And Phobos, well, Phobos pissed off his father. Challenging him to a race onto the battlefield was the worst idea he'd ever had because hey, the second he'd won...suddenly he was a horse stuck on Kephallonia, waiting around for Kassandra to pick him up and ride him into battle. Serves him right, he supposes. Dad's got a temper. 

He thinks maybe when Kassandra dies, he'll get back to Olympos; he also thinks he'll probably be waiting a while. And Ikaros...well, he has no fucks to give about that shrieking, swooping asshole up there in the sky, having the time of his afterlife. 

He's had enough of Kassandra's bullshit. But then she scratches his head between the ears as they gallop up the side of Mount Taygetos, up into the brilliant Spartan sun, and fuck it. For a moment, all's forgiven. 

Maybe she'll piss him off again tomorrow, but he'll help keep her alive for today.


End file.
